The present disclosure relates to child restraints, and particularly to an anchor belt retainer system for anchoring a seat support of the child restraint to a seat in a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an anchor belt retainer system for anchoring a seat-base anchor belt and a vehicle anchor belt to the seat support of a child restraint.